


Aposematism.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Fluctuat Nec Mergitur [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, POV Hatake Kakashi, soulmate au where only your soulmate can see your daemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Pretty things were dangerous more often than not. They had to be.Don’t you know that the world has a tendency of yanking beautiful things up and leaving them to slowly die wherever they were taken to?





	Aposematism.

The eraser fell onto his unruly hair with a soft thack, a cloud of chalk dispersed at the motion and it reigned down upon the vision of his uncovered eye. Harsh laughter  
was intwined with laughter from Naruto. Kakashi did not know the names of three kids he had been assigned to test but he knew who the bright haired, whiskered boy was. (How could be not? In flesh, the boy is a living ghost of what Minato would have looked like that age and Kakashi knew just from the laughter and eraser that in spirit the boy takes after Kushina.) 

“I’m sorry,” the girl apologized, her shaking hands (they curled into fists, her nails must be digging into the soft skin of her palms, but if it’s from fear or from anger - and anger at whom - Kakashi does not know) were raised just below her chin. “I tried to stop Naruto but he won’t listen to me!” 

Liar, Kakashi thought as his dark eye fell upon the daemon at her heel, as a noose was thrown on his unsuspecting self, even though there was genuine frustration laced in her voice at the later half of the girl sentence. He doesn’t know her name; Kakashi had not read the files he had been given for the genin team he was suppose to train if they passed the ball test. (Why would he need to know their names? They would fail, they always failed, and that failure will keep them alive but they never know that. It’s only Kakashi that would know that and that was okay because when Icha Icha couldn’t keep his mind - his mind that had been honed like a sword which double edges had been sharpened over the years - occupied least he would have that knowledge to cling on.

It, the grating laughter from earlier that had mixed with Naruto’s, belonged to the girl’s daemon and, of Kakashi hadn’t already known it, the universe must love to laugh at his misfortune. 

(There was panic - full adulterated shock - bubbling in his stomach because his soulmate is just a fucking kid. Not only just a child, and a civilian one at that because no parent from a clan would ever let their child keep such bright hair if they followed them into their career, but a child who might have been his student. Disgust twined with panic that together threatened to break Kakashi’s neck with only just one more rug pulled out from him. He wondered if his soulmate would be able to hear the snap was his neck just like girl would be able to see - the only one besides Kakashi himself - his daemon turn into golden dust.) 

As he reached down to grab the chalk board eraser Minato’s son had use to prank him Kakashi used the action to get a better look at the daemon. He was surprisingly in the form of a dog for now. Kakashi, despite the mix breeded dogs he held a contract to, did not know the breed that was the thick black and white coat and erect triangular ears the daemon was right now wearing. 

His brown eyes met Kakashi’s as gloved fingers wrapped around the eraser. The daemon didn’t say anything to either of them just like the girl didn’t. Kakashi could tell that the pink - pink, a part of Kakashi thought before giggling in the privacy of his mind even though he wasn’t the least bit amused at the situation that had befallen upon him and had smacked him more than the eraser had - haired girl was pale. As pale as though she was the ghost in the room made flesh instead of Naruto. It, the way the color had drained from her face, made the bright color of her hair even more prominent somehow. 

Kakashi raised a hand (the one not gripping the eraser so hard it was a miracle it hadn’t broken apart in his hands because that is what Kakashi did to things and people he touched) to his masked chin. “How should I say this,” Kakashi mused out loud. “My first impression of you guys are...”

Green eyes showed how the girl was hanging on to every word. How, Kakashi questioned, did she ever pass the academy when she wore her heart on her sleeve like this? 

“I hate you.” Three words are all it takes for the girl to openly recoil, her nails still digging into her palms and it will leave crescent marks afterwards, while her daemon dug it’s claws into the classroom floor as though it was dirt to dig itself in from pure stubbornness, from pure stupidity. 

Don’t you see? Kakashi wanted to ask, I’ve already leaving a mark on you - I’m already hurting you - in less than five minutes. That want he felt was the same desire one felt when they wanted to pour salt in another’s wound, when a person would rather burn a bridge than find out what could become of the bridge being built. 

(How long, he did wonder, would it take to destroy her? To have Dust burst in the air and it fall on his clothes, on what little skin was uncovered, and that be the only thing left of what made them soulmates? Or, maybe, this time around the girl Kakashi would one day love would be the death of him like he had been the death of the girl who had loved him all those years ago.)


End file.
